1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to a toy piano.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A toy musical instrument is known wherein a vibrator operates a hammer, the latter periodically engaging a tone bar causing a sound effect to be produced by the latter; this produces a tremolo effect. Another toy piano is known wherein a revolving shaft engages a tone bar to cause a sound to be produced thereby. The rings periodically engaging the tone bar also produce a tremolo effect closely resembling the tone which is obtained by electric organs. Still another vibrating-bar musical instrument is known employing rotating closure plate disposed over respective resonators. This latter arrangement results in rhythmic pulsations yielding a vibrator effect.
No toy piano is known, however, where the depression of a key of the piano keyboard produces a bell-like rhythmic ringing effect best described as a piano sound rhythmically operated at a frequency resembling the ring of a telephone.